Skies
Name: Skies Gender: '''Female '''Appearance: '''Skies is a short girl on twelve years with big, green eyes, short red hair and freckles. She is not beautiful, but kind off cute when she smile - her whole face looks sunny and smiley. Her clothes in SAO are, like the other beginners, not very expensive or fancy. She is wearing a long black shirt that reaches almost to her knees (her usual avatar was extremely tall) as she keeps up with the help of a wide belt where she hangs her things; weapons, crystals and whatever she finds in the town or in the forest. She has also a dark green cloak with a hood who is able to hold her warm and - if she want to - cover her face. '''Personality: Even though Skies is very stubborn in battles and other conflicts, she is pretty good at making small talk and conversations. She's a well known haggler and loves to barter with people. Using her wit and usual randomness to win over the situation. You won't take her serious, but maybe she'll make you laugh. Skies is sometimes a very childish person and usually gestures with both arms when she tries to explain something, sometimes putting on act scenes to actually make the person visualize the picture she's thinking of when she talks. She also enjoy's playing video games, who most people in her age range consider dull and boring and is sometimes to naive for her own good, referencing SAO as an "adventurous adventure." at times. However, because of that, Skies is able to understand and grasp the nature of the dangerous death game she's trapped in and due to her easily being scared, she avoided monster and mob spawning areas for a good 2 months. Now, that she has the determination to be a top notc frontliner, she's become a heck more serious than before.As she progresses in the game, her mindset slowly starts to shift from being scared to being more determined than most players in the game. She never backs down from a fight, no matter what the cost. If she has a goal, she'll either ask someone for help if she's supposed to go in a group. Or just go by herself anyway. Her scared attitude changes to one of anger when she's afraid. If you scare her she will immidiately growl and mutter "Your dead." as she unsheathes her knives. However, when she's usually not in battle, Skies is a completely different person. Usually playing around with her best friend and partner Simba. She's pretty random with basically any and everything. Saying stuff like "I feel so...pie!!!" She'll be the first one to talk to you if you look lonely or out of place. She'll be the odd one out and will be proud of it too, which usually as a consequence, gathers people arounbd her who're glad that she can be herself without caring what anyone thinks. That's Skies, random, serious, and caring. All in one. Two if you count SImba. Bio: 'Before Sword Art Online (or Mia, her real name) lived with her family in the small town of Yunosagi. She had taken a liking to animals and had many rabbits which she treated like her best friends, speending all her time and money on them. She, nonetheless had human friends as well and a certain game-crazed brother who helped her with her homework and other things like chores and just life in general. Yes her life was fluffy and nice. Both her parents, her brother, and her animals, all happy together. That is, until her brother had gotten her a released copy of Sword Art Online as well as one for himself along with the NerveGear that they're parents bought for them. They both had the time of their life for the first two hours of SAO. Taking in the heartwarming and breathtaking views of AIncrad, while also learning the basics of sword skills and such, enjoying they're time in the VRMMORPG. However, during the mass teleport, Skies and her brother were seperated. Since Skies was forgetful most times, she had forgotten to add him to her friends list and couldn;t find him in the span of 10,000 players, After a week of partying up with other members to stay alive and doing some training of her own with her partner Simba, Skies managed to find her brother again. But he looked like he'd already forgotten about her as he'd already had a party that he;d been with since floor 1, not really looking like he was looking for her in the first place. She was alone..with Simba...in this cold dark world of 100 floors, named Aincrad....that ''is, until she met the Remnants of Light. 'Character Class: '''Beast tamer Equipment and Items Starter Equipment *Basic Metal Twin Daggers *Leather Breastplate *Health Potions x3 *Teleport Crystals x2 Later Weapons *Knives of Artemis (End-Game Daggers) * *Steel Dual Knives (Floor 42) Later Equipment AbilitiesEdit Sword Art Online (Floor 75)Edit *'Level: 90` *'HP: '''17800 Skills Buffs *'Recon''' - This buff is also a skill slot that is in the place of Detection and Tracking. It allows the user to see up to 20 feet in front of them. Mobs are highlighted red and loot is gold. When used in town, normal people are highlighted green and orange players are highlited orange. You can also use this skill in another way. Looking at a player by their heat signature, you can tell if they're hostile or not. If they are, you will see highlights of red in they're usual blue highlight and if they're iffy, they'll have highlighted yellow areas on they're body. Overall, the Recon skill is pretty high leveled and is only a guild skill Dual Knives *'Rapid Bite' *'Fud Edge' *'Wild Slash' *'Tail Whip' Lion's Spirit *'Attack Formation '- This allows both Skies and Simba to get into *'Defense Formation' *'Evasive Formation' *'Monster Ride' *'Bristled Fur' *'Double Combo' - (10-hit combo) Skies and Simba unleash a flurry of fast and sharp claw, knife, and biting skills and attack. The thing about this skill is that you can incorporate the attacks in anyway you'd like, but theere is a 10 strike stopping point or halt. While they're attacking, they're blades and claws glow a bright green and they increase agility by every to hits +15 *'Mate Pairing' - This skill allows Skies and Simba to call out his mate as the two large lions back up Skies for an amount of 10 skills before she goes back into hiding. Cooldown is 7 minutes. '''Starter equipment/items(These are the things that you possess at the beginning of the game.): '''Some crystals for teleport and healing - you can never get to much of them. She is also very fond of everything "kawaii" she can find, which can be everything from a plant to another players familiar, and have a lot of small, useless things to just ... have, I guess. Plus her weapons, her clothes and a simply leather armor. I don't know if you could include that, but she have a familiar, a orange cat named Simba who can transform into a tiger in battle. Simba is ... well, the only people he don't hate seems to be Skies, his owner, and a little boy on five years. A theory is that because he cares for Skies and wants to protect her, he tries to eliminate every possible 'danger'.